Love Letter From a Thief Named Riki
by ran-ran105
Summary: A young woman named Aki Way goes into work one Monday morning to find a large painting behind the reception desk. Later that day when she is the only person at work, thieves arrive and steal the painting. Later they show up at her house and steal her. Now she is a part of the thieves group The Black Foxes.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into work to see a giant painting of dolphins behind the receptionist's desk on the Monday morning. "Um… Luke, what is on the wall behind you?"

"Oh this," Luke responds while pointing at the painting, "That's right, you were out Friday. Well last Friday our wonderful boss put the painting he got from his grandfather's will here in the studio because it doesn't fit in his house."

"Oh, ok well it's a nice painting, but wow kind of big. Oh well I have to get to work."

I am a sound technician for an animation company. Today I need to have the season finale of our show done and turned into the channel's broadcaster by eight a.m. tomorrow morning. "Good Morning Mitsuru, are you ready to finish up the episode?"

Mitsuru is my co-worker and the voice actor of the main character. "Yep! And to celebrate we should go get dinner after we turn the episode in, my treat!"

"Sounds great, but I can pay for myself."

"But it was my idea so I should pay, but oh well you are stubborn. Let's just finish the episode."

It takes us two hours, but all the voices are recorded. I check one last time that every sound matches with the animation and hit save. The next moment on the screen I see my nightmare as all the audio files shift slightly. "WHAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! UGH!"

"What's the problem?" My boss runs into the room in response to my sudden outburst.

"All of the audio is shifted so nothing matches up. This is going to take me another three hours to fix, at least."

"Oh that sucks, well I wish you luck and I am sorry that happened, but everyone is going home in a half hour so you are gonna have to lock up when you're done."

"Alright, I can do that." My boss smiles to my passive response.

"Well, have fun." He leaves and I get to work.

A half an hour later Mitsuru come in, "Aki! Come on let's go drop of the episode and get dinner, I'm hungry!"

"Sorry Mitsuru, I can't go I have to stay and finish up. Sorry."

"Oh… Well alright…" A look of complete disappointment is shown on his face. He leaves with his shoulders dropped in defeat. Everyone leaves the studio at six, and I am left there until eight. I finish the episode and grab the tape. All of the sudden I hear, "Why was the door open?"

"I don't know, but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, now come on help me get this thing off the wall."

Are those thieves? I go out and look at the reception desk to find two men in black taking the dolphin painting off the wall. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" I blurt out without thinking.

"What the?" The one closest to me turns at my exclamation. "I thought everyone who worked here left already?"

The other man taps him on the arm, "Stop worrying about it and help me."

They get the painting off the wall and out of the frame. One of the guy's rolls in up and puts it in a tube. As they start to leave I run over, "Hey stop! Thiev- Ahh!" I trip over a box and expect to hit the ground, but instead I feel hands on my shoulders, helping me up. I can barely see his face, but I can tell he is handsome. Once he sees that I am standing right again he turns. I reach out and grab his arm. "I told you to stop and give back that painting!"

He stops and sighs, "You really aren't gonna leave us alone are you?"

"Of course not! Now give back the painting!" I try to sound confident but I have a feeling he can hear my nervousness in my voice.

He just looks towards the door and snaps his fingers. A young man in a guard uniform walks into the studio and walks up to us. "You know, pretty young women like you shouldn't confront thieves, even if we don't mean any harm." I look at him confused. Once my brain realized that he was a thief too and tried to run I felt a hand on the back of my neck and a rag over my mouth and nose. Everything happens so quickly and I lose consciousness.

The next thing I hear is my name being called, "Aki! Aki! Come on wake up!"

"Ah thieves stop!" I try to stand up, extremely confused and fall back into the chair I was in, with a slight pain in my head and a bad taste in my mouth. "Ugh, what happened?" My vision cleared the see a friendly face, my friend Tatsuro.

"Hey its ok, don't try and stand. You got knocked out by chloroform when the Black Foxes robbed the place."

I panicked remembering what happened, "I tried to stop them, but then the guard came in…" My voice trailed off.

"Hey, it's alright. You weren't hurt and that's all that matters." Tatsuro says as he rubs my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Now let's go see the medic and make sure you are all right." He helps me stand and we walk to the ambulance parked out front.

The Medic looks me over, "You're fine but I would recommend eating something and a good night's rest."

Tatsuro comes back and takes my statement. "I'm sorry that I couldn't see their faces, all the lights were turned off because everyone had left."

He just sighs and looks away. It's weird, he almost seems angry about something. But then I hear him mumble, "If only I would have caught them sooner, then none of this would have happened to her. Why can't I be better at my job?"

I reach out and touch his arm, "Hey don't blame yourself, and you are a great detective. Stop feeling sorry for me, I'm fine, really." He looks back at me with a smile and lightly touches my hand. I look up to see his sister and my best friend Ranko coming towards us.

"Oh Aki! I am so glad you are alright!"

"Ranko, what are you doing here?"

"Tatsuro called me and told me what happened. I can't believe the Black Foxes attacked my best friend! You better make them pay for this Tatsuro!"

"Ranko, calm down."

"Fine, come on let me take you home."

We get into her car. Before she starts the car I speak up, "Let's get some food first, I'm hungry."

"Alright sounds good I drove past a place that looked good called Le Renard Noir. Let's go!"

We arrive at the restaurant and are seated. The place is pretty full. I order a glass of water and a bowl of pork noodles. As I zone out on my glass of water Ranko breaks the silences. "I just can't believe my best friend met the Black Foxes! Tell me all the details! This will make a great story!"

"Ranko, calm down, again. And I wouldn't call tonight a meeting, and are you only thinking of the story? I know you are a reporter and all but I just want to eat and get a good night's rest."

"Of course, sorry." She smiles at me and takes a sip of her soda.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a blonde guy walk up to the bar and I hear him say, "I want a bowl of pork noodles." The waiter gets a bowl of pork noodles from the chef and walks past the blonde guy.

"I'm sorry sir but this is the last bowl and someone else already bought it." The waiter walks over to me and puts the bowl in front of me. The blonde man glares at me. I look up at him to see that he is really attractive; I can't help but stare at him. I can see him get angrier and starts to turn away when another man stops him and puts his arm around the blonde guys shoulder.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't mean any harm."

I'm shocked to hear his voice, I work with voices for a living and that is the voice of the guard that chloroformed me. I'm sure of it! I am snapped out of this thought with that same voice. "Hey two guys, two girls, do you mind if we sit together?"

Ranko doesn't see the shock on my face and says, "Sure!"

The blonde guy sits next to Ranko reluctantly and his younger friend sits next to me. Now that I get a good look at him he is quite cute. I try to calm my nerves by taking a bite of my pork noodles. They are so delicious that I can't help but exclaim, "Wow these are so good!"

The blonde guy looks at me angrily, "Of course, I wouldn't order them if they weren't. Hmph I can't believe this stupid girl is eating my dinner." He said the last sentence for no one to hear, but I heard it and was to out of it to say anything back.

The young guy next to me speaks up, "I couldn't help but over hear earlier that you were talking about the Black Foxes?"

Ranko got excited to be talking about the Black Foxes again, "Yes we were! Her work got robbed! Oh and I was meaning to ask, what are your names?"

"Oh sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Hiro and this is my friend Takuto."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Ranko and this is my friend Aki. So what do you know about the infamous Black Foxes?"

Hiro thinks for a second, "They are described as noble thieves because they only steal if it has a noble cause. Some people even say they don't even exist, but if your work got robbed" he turns to me, "then they must be real!" He smiles at me mischievously.

I decide to join the conversation, "Stealing is still a crime though."

Now the quiet Takuto speaks up, "Are you stupid?" I am shaken by his sudden outburst. "They steal to return precious items to their rightful owners."

"Now, now Takuto. Don't be mean to her." Hiro turns to me and takes me hands. He stares deeply into my eyes, "Because she is my soul mate." He lets go of my hands and stands up. "Let's leave these cute girls to finish their meals. Well it was nice talking to you." Him and his friend leave.

Ranko drives me home after we finish eating. I check my mail to find the usual magazines, ads and a bill, but I look again and there's a pure white envelope the size of an index card. I grab the white envelope and go inside my house. I am too tired and lazy to turn on my lights. I put all my stuff on the table in the entry way and open the weird envelope. Inside is an index card that just says "We're coming to get you tonight –THE BLACK FOXES". I look at it and the only reaction I have is, "What the hell does that mean?" I put the card down and walk into my house. I go into my bedroom and go to my dresser but I hear a noise behind me. Before I can turn around I feel a hand go over my mouth and an arm wrap around my middle. I panic and we take a few steps back. I bite my attackers hand as hard as I can and he lets go and falls onto my bed. I just hear laughing and "Ow I can't believe she bit me." He sits up and rubs the spot where I bit him.

I hear another voice from my bedroom door and turn to find another man dressed in black, "She bit you?" He turns to me, "What are you, a dog?" I recognize both of their voices.

"Hey you guys are the criminals from earlier!"

The guy standing by the door turns on the lights and I can see that he looks angry, "We aren't criminal! We're thieves!"

"Whatever! Why are you here?"

"We told you we were coming." Oh that weird letter?

"Well I told the police I didn't see your faces so just leave now and I won't call the cops."

He walks over to me and laughs, "That's not why we're here. Just come with us and everything will be explained." He tries to put his arm around my shoulder and I move away, but I bump into the other guy. I turn and face him and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rag.

"Sorry, but you're coming with us, preferably quietly."

I take a step back, scared. "Fine, I'll go with you, but no chloroform!"

I hear a smiling voice from behind me and an arm go around my shoulder. "Good girl. You know you're cuter when you're obedient."

I go with them and the one with the rag says to me before we leave my house, "Don't be so scared, we don't mean any harm." I sure have been hearing that a lot, but I do not believe it.

The car they put me in arrives at its destination and we get out of the car. I see that is was the restaurant I ate at this evening. Neither of the guys is looking at me so I try and run. I get a couple of feet before I feel an arm wrap around my middle. "Hey don't run!" He grabs me and carries me into the bar. Once we get through the door he puts me down and I look around and I see Takuto and Hiro sitting at a table.

"You guys too! I knew you were one of them!" I point at Hiro and he looks at me surprised.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your voice, I recognized it when you first approached me here at the bar."

"Wait, I barely even spoke to you when I was at your work, and I disguised my voice."

"I work with voices for a living. Plus you said harm to me before knocking me out and then you said harm at the bar with Takuto."

Now the guy who carried me into the bar speaks up. "You identified his voice with just one word?"

"Well I have always been good at identifying voices so yeah."

"Hm, you might have something good about you. Well let's get to explanations." Everyone sits around a table and I sit too.

I speak up, "Before we start I want to know everyone's names."

The guy who carried me into the bar and caught me when I tripped spoke first, "My name is Riki."

The guy who stole the painting with him and was also in my house went next, "My name is Kenshi! Sorry about being so aggressive earlier." For someone who scared me earlier, he actually seems nice.

Then an older man, probably in his thirties, walks up to the table and puts his hand on the back of my chair. "It's nice to finally meet you Aki, I'm Atsumu but you can call me Boss. I own this bar."

"So now that I know all of your names, um… WHY AM I HERE?" Everyone jumps back a little from my loud voice but then they start laughing.

Riki turns to me and starts explaining things. "So the Black Foxes, us, steal for the greater good, but we got started with an end goal in mind. All of our great-grandfathers were thieves and they left us a message when they died. This message was about our end goal, some masterpiece. Now to get where you come in, we need a key for this final treasure and the only detail we were given were" then he says my birthday and birthplace.

"Th-That's my birthday, down to the hospital. H-How do you know that?"

Takuto joins into the conversation, "We've known that information for ten years."

"Wait! You've known who I was since I was thirteen!"

"No of course not, we didn't look into the information until last week." Takuto adds with attitude in his voice.

"So I'm the key? What does that even mean?"

Hiro reaches across the table and puts his hand on mine, "These beautiful fingerprints." I pull my hands away look at my fingertips.

"Ok, I'm starting to get it. You guys need my fingerprints to get your special treasure, but…"

Atsumu then spoke up behind me, "Welcome to the group! Let's drink to celebrate the newest member of the Black Foxes!" He walks away before I can protest. I look back around the table to see everyone chatting happily. After everything that happened, I feel like these guys may actually be good guys. Boss comes back with six beers and places one in front of all of us. Riki takes a big gulp and lets out a big sigh.

"Now all that is left is to pick your babysitter." He turns to me and smirks.

"Babysitter?"

"Yeah, you may be a member of the Black Foxes, but we still don't fully trust you. So pick someone who will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't snitch on us."

Boss is standing on the other side of the table and asks, "So who are you gonna pick?"

I look around the table and Takuto avoids eye contact while Hiro gives me a flirty smile. Kenshi looks at me with a gentle grin. Boss looks like a happy child and Riki is focusing on his beer. "I choose Riki."


	2. Chapter 2

Riki just looks at me while Hiro complains, "Aw, I wanted you to pick me." He pouts, staring at his drink.

Boss also looks disappointed, "I thought you would pity an old man like me let me guard a pretty girl like you."

Kenshi takes a sip from his drink, "Oh well, I just hope you don't come to regret your choice." The look on his face gives me no clue whether he is serious or not.

Takuto looking bored says, "I'm just glad pork noodles girl didn't pick me." Pork Noodles girl?

"Well now that you've made your decision," Riki finishes his beer, "Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"No, I don't have to go to work for a couple more days because it is an active crime scene right now."

"Haha, alright I think it's time for bed. Come on." He grabs my arm and drags me upstairs and into a bedroom. I look around and only see one bed.

"Wait there's only one bed? Please tell me we won't be sharing a bed!"

Riki has a mischievous smirk on his face, "Only if you want to."

"No I don't! You don't trust me and I don't trust you!" He walks over to the couch in the room and sits down.

"I wouldn't make a move on you; you're not my type at all. I require the highest quality of DNA for my mate." Wow! What an ego on this guy, I think I might regret choosing him.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." As I walk over to the bathroom I realize something, "Wait, I don't have anything to wear."

"You could just sleep naked." What did he just say? I turned to him with a shocked look on my face. When he saw this he just chuckles. "You're such a prude." He got up and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and t-shirt and threw them to me. "I was just kidding; now take your shower, prude."

I do not understand this guy. I take a shower and change into the clothes he gave me. I head downstairs to see if I might be able to switch babysitters. When I get downstairs I see Boss sitting on a coach against the wall drinking a beer and reading a book. He looks up and sees me. "Hey Aki, want a beer?"  
"No, I'm fine. Um…What are you reading there?"

"Oh this is a fortune telling book, newest addition. Here let me look up yours." He flips through the pages and stops and reads. He smirks and looks up at me. "It says love will find you soon."

Love is the last thing on my mind since I'm still trying to handle joining a group of thieves. Boss speaks up again, "What about Riki?"

"Ha, yeah right. He's not my type and I am not his type at all. I'm gonna say no to the idea of Riki and me."

"He may seem arrogant, but he is actually a caring guy. We have all known each other since we were kids, give him a shot." I have gotten hints of that, so maybe I'll give him another chance.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night!" Boss goes back to reading his book as I go upstairs into the bedroom I'm supposed to stay in.

I walk in to see Riki face down on the bed asleep. I walk over and poke him, "Riki! Wake up!" He twitches, but does not get up. I use two hand and shove him, "Riki, come on get up!" He flips onto his back and mumbles something. He lazily opens his eyes, looks at me and closes his eyes again. "Hey come on ge-Ahh!" Riki jumps up and wraps his arms around me and my face is in his chest.

"Shh. I'm tired." What is he doing? He voice is cute and baby like when he is half-asleep. I try to shove him off me but he will not budge.

"Riki! Wake up!" He opens his eyes and looks around.

"What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same question!" He lets go and is sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I would never grab you. It was obviously you."

"Don't b-ACHOO." Ugh, what was that sneeze, I must be allergic to douche bags.

At my sneeze Riki showed concern in his eyes, "If you leave your hair wet like that, you'll get sick." He grabs the towel from my hands and stands up. He throws the towel over my head and I'm expecting him to be rough, but his touch is gentle. He seems so much like an older brother and I do not move. He finishes drying my hair and hands me the towel.

"Don't get sick, I don't want to catch your stupid."

"My stupid..?" Riki is already lying on the couch and asleep. He must really be tired, well so am I. I get into bed and fall asleep pretty quickly.

When I wake up Riki is gone so I go down stairs. I see Takuto sitting on his laptop. I walk over to him and sit next to him at the bar. "What are you doing there?"

He looks up at me annoyed, "I'm working, leave me alone."

"Working eh, because that looked like tumblr to me." He shuts his laptop and stands up. His face gets kind of close to mine with an angry glare.

"I said shut up! I'm in charge of you today since Riki has to work and if it was my decision I would cut off your fingers because all we need are your fingerprints! But it's not my decision so I have to just suffer through the day so here." He hands me a plastic bag from the floor and when I look in it there's a health drink and a note. "Riki told me to give this to you, and breakfast is on the stove." He grabs his computer and sits in the corner of the bar, as far away from me as possible.

I grab the note out of the bag and it reads: "This can't cure your stupid, but it should help your cold. Drink up." I can't tell if this is thoughtful or rude. I go into the kitchen to find two cheese omelets in a pan on the stove. I grab some plates and put an omelet on each plate. I walk over the Takuto and give him the omelet. He doesn't even look at me and starts eating. I take a bite and find it tastes quite good. Then I hear someone choking. Takuto is choking and I smack him on the back to help.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What do you mean? I saved your life."

While glaring at me, "You don't have to hit me that hard! Riki is gentle and just rubs my back."

"I'm sorry, next time I won't be so rough."

"There won't be a next time!" Takuto gets up and goes back to bar and sits at a stool. I get up and follow him.

"If I'm going to be staying here then I'm going to need some stuff from my house." Takuto just sighs.

"Fine, come on." He gets up and heads out the door. I run after him yelling wait. When I go outside I see a sedan parked out front and Takuto is holding the passenger side door open. "Well, come on, get in." I'm shocked that he would hold the door open for me. I'm hesitant, but I get in the car. As we are driving I am giving him instructions on how to get to my house. I'm not good at giving directions so he is getting very annoyed. "You are such a pain in the ass. All we need is your fingerprints. I would lock you up in the basement of the bar if that wasn't where I did most of my work."

"You mean tumblr." I say with a snicker.

He looks at me with a menacing stare, "I have a roll of duct tape in the back seat. Don't tempt me woman." I take this threat seriously and look out at the road.

We get to my house and get of the car. When we walk up to the door I see Tatsuro standing at my front door looking worried. "There you are Aki! I tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail and when I showed up here the lights were off and no one answered. I'm glad to see that you were okay." Then Tatsuro sees Takuto and asks, "Um… Who is this?" He says, pointing at Takuto.

I get nervous and begin to stutter, "Oh this is um… He just…"

Takuto sees me struggling and helps out, "My friend had to go to work so he asked me to drive her home, since she stayed the night at his place."

"Why did you spend the night at some guy's house last night? I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." Tatsuro looked pained at the idea of me spending the night at some man's house.

I activate my improvisation skills, "I got paranoid last night being home alone and I thought I heard a noise so his friend was the first person I called. I just got scared, but I'm fine now."

Tatsuro looked skeptical at my answer, "If you were scared you could of called me or Ranko you, know."

I began to get nervous as he started to see through my argument. I could have told on the Black Foxes right then and there but I felt a sense of fear and responsibility towards them. "I figured you were busy working the case and I don't think I could have handled a sleepover with Ranko after a stressful day like that."

He seemed to believe that explanation. "Well alright, I just came by to make sure you are alright. So if you are fine, I'll leave."

"I'm fine, really. I appreciate you worrying about me, though."

He seemed satisfied with my story and left with a wave. Takuto glared at him as he walked away. "What the hell is that guy's problem, just showing up at someone's house like that? He's probably a creeper."

"He's not a creeper; he's my friend who can be very protective."

"Whatever, just as long as he doesn't follow you around anymore, we should be fine."

I unlock my front door and as I turn the door handle I hear Takuto's cellphone go off. He checks it and it's a text from Riki. "He says get something nice to wear tonight because he is taking you out to a nice dinner." I'm confused but go inside and pack.

Takuto decides to stay outside saying going in would be too much of a pain in the ass. I grab a suitcase of clothes and other belongings that should last me about two weeks. I leave my house and lock the door, "Alright I got my stuff."

"Finally, it took you forever. Here give me your bag." Takuto reaches his hand out towards my bag and I flinch because any sign of niceness from him is surprising. He sees this and gets angry and grabs the suitcase out of my hand. "I'm not as mean as you think. Come on let's go." He turns and walks away leaving me behind.

When we get back to the bar I go upstairs and unpack some of my stuff and begin to get ready for the nice dinner with Riki. I head downstairs around 6:30 and I see Takuto on his laptop. Once again he is on tumblr. I sneak up to him and grab his laptop. "Hey what are you doing?!"

He chases me but I manage to get a good enough glimpse at his screen to see some off the people he follows, and one of them is my blog. I stop running when I see this and he grabs the laptop out of my hands. "I am really starting to hate you; you know that."

"You follow my blog..?" I say with a shocked look on my face. "What's your url?"

He tells me and I recognize it immediately. "You always like and reblog my posts! You are my favorite follower! Wow I never thought I would meet you in real life."

He walks away and sits down in the corner. I can't believe he is my favorite follower, maybe he isn't so bad. When I look over at him I can see he is blushing. Before I can talk to him more I hear the door open and Riki walks in.

"Alright, come on I'm hungry for dinner." He looks around and sees Takuto blushing and senses the awkward atmosphere. "What did I just walk into?"

"Haha, nothing. Alright let's go." I grab my bag and leave before Riki can ask any more questions.

We arrive at the restaurant and are seated. "So did you drink the health drink I left for you this morning?"

"Yes, thank you. But the note was a little harsh. Breakfast was also good, even though it almost killed Takuto."

He just smiles and chuckles. "He has a habit of choking on food, but we are not here to talk about him."

"What are we here for?" I had been meaning to ask that all night.

"What? I can't ask a pretty girl out on a date?"

"Wha?!"

Riki just started to laugh uncontrollably at my shock. "You are just too easy to tease, prude. Actually, we're here to discuss our next mission, but first we should order wine." A sommelier walks up to our table and Riki orders a wine then before he walks away Riki adds, "Can you heat up her wine?"

The sommelier responds with "Of course" and a nod and leaves.

"What was that for?"

"Warm wine is good for colds; I can't catch your stupid."

The nerve on this guy, but there is also a sense of caring in his actions. Everything he does confuses me. I drink the warm wine when it arrives at it makes me fills me with a warm feeling. It must have shown on my face because Riki decided to make a comment. "Makes you feel all warm and tingly inside, doesn't it?"

I almost do a spit take at this comment. "I wouldn't say that _exactly_ but it does taste nice warm." I think I should just act calm to all of his comments because he is just trying to get to me. We enjoy dinner and do not talk about the mission. The check arrives and I reach for my purse.

"Don't worry about. Beside you could never pay for a restaurant like this." He gives his credit card to the waiter and I'm holding my wallet.

"Well, thank you." I put my wallet away and feel embarrassed that he had to pay for my meal. After he gets his credit card back from the waiter we go to a bar in another part of the restaurant. He orders a scotch and a cigar while I get a fruity martini.

He lights his cigar. "I have no problem with you smoking that but just keep the smoke away from me please."

"Really? Usually ladies like to snuggle up to me and have a puff." He says with a smirk and breathes in on his cigar and instead of blowing the smoke in my face he blows the smoke away from me. He acts like a smug jerk, but he has a considerate side. "Now about the mission, we are stealing a painting from a house. This Friday we will attend a party being thrown there and Saturday we will steal the painting before it can be sold on the black market. It's pretty simple, just stick with me."

We get up and start to leave when I hear my name being called. When I turn around, I see my co-worker Mitsuru. "It was you Aki! Fancy meeting you here." He jogs over to us and when he notices Riki he looks shocked and then nervous

"Hello Mitsuru. How are you?"

"I'm fine… So are you on a date with this guy?"

"Me and him?" I'm shocked by his question. "So we're just um…"

Riki sees me stumble slightly over my words and helps me out. "It was just a business meeting. She's still as single and it gets." What is that supposed to mean? I look up at him in confusion and he flashes me an arrogant smirk. Then I hear a sigh of relief from Mitsuru.

"Oh good. Well I'll see you when work starts up again. Bye!" He leaves looking happy.

I'm about to speak up about the being single thing when Riki talks before me. "That guy is in love with you."

"What? Mitsuru? No that's not possible…"

"Very possible and true, there was a strong lust in his eyes. You should go out on a date with him, get a free meal out of him."

I am slightly shocked at what he is saying, but it is very him. Since I know he will just make fun of me I play along. "That's not a bad idea." I think I have him beat but I am wrong.

"You could even sleep with him, from looking at you I can see it's been a while since someone had you in the sack." I can just hear the smug grin as I hide my face in embarrassment.

"Shut up."


End file.
